Because I do
by Amaneyei25
Summary: After the Promised Day,the Mustang team moved to the Ishvalan land and did a big job to restore it to a better land. When Christmas come every soldiers went back to their hometown whereas Riza Hawkeye stayed alone at Christmas. Several days before Christmas,Riza thought someone was putting a prank on her or it wasn't? Oneshot. I own nothing. Enjoy!


The morning in Ishval Headquarter was as quiet as usual. There were obly several people who worked at the night shift and waited for the shift to be over and replaced by the next shift. She could hear her own footsteps on the clean floor. It was her job to prepare the works for her or rather her boss' teams jobs,she would take the report,journals and news from the headquarter's central office and classified as they were addressed. After that she would prepared the morning drink for the teams and started her own report. When the lunch time came she would take her leave and eat at the cafeteria just like the other soldiers but sometimes she would met Rebecca and had lunch with her. After the lunch she would check on her teams and made sure they finished their works before five. She was glad that they were more matured after the Promised Day. She didn't have to scare them to death to finish their works and they rarely spent their time making ruckus just like before. They worked hard to build a better future for the Ishvalan and deep down their hearts they hope this would help the Ishvalan although just a little bit. The restoration of Ishval was done smoothly thanks to the Brigadier General. He did his best to restore the town and never give up whenever he faced the worst.

Now,the town was filled by people and got busier each day. Although at the first they had to watch their back constantly and tending rashes and wounds they received from the people but now they could laugh and enjoy their day without afraid of danger. The Ishvalan now even invited them to attend their festivals. Captain Hawkeye smiled at that memory. The Brigadier General was trashed and had to tend his hangover while finishing his reports and attending several assemblies. She offered her help to attend the assemblies but he refused not because he didn't believe in her but he didn't want to disappoint his people and also the Ishvalan. He too,was changed.

She opened the dark brown mahogany door and stepped inside only to find the Brigadier General sitting on his chair and working on his journal. His hair was tousled and the bags under his eyes showed how hard he worked last night.

She gave a salute and a greeting as usual and dismissed by his waving hands.

"Long night,sir?"

"You wouldn't believe."

She walked to his desk and put his part of works for that day and started to distribute the rest to the team,then finally finished at her own desk.

"You have a thicker stacks of paper,Captain." He asked in a curious tone.

"Yes,sir. Christmas is coming and there are still many works to do but many of the soldiers will take holiday leaves and I'm afraid it won't finish on time if we don't finish what could be finished at this moment." she explained to him.

"I see. Let me take some of it too. It won't be fair for you to work while I don't."

"No worries,sir. You still have many assemblies to attend until Christmas so I'm sure there won't be enough time to finish the paperwork. Coffee,sir?"

Roy Mustang grunted when he heard about the assembly ,it always ended with a big chaos and he needed to keep his calm before joining the chaos too. "Sure,thanks,Captain."

"You are welcome,sir." she walked to the rest area of his office and started to make his favorite drink,a thick black coffee with cream. She waited for the water boiled while preparing the coffee and cream.

"Don't you have a plan for this Christmas holiday,Captain?"

She turned around and found the Brigadier General stood at the threshold and crossed his arm. He discarded the blue jacket and rolled up his white sleeves. The morning sunshine gave a perfect shine for his appearance. Her heart stopped beating for a second and she had to fought a blush appeared.

"Yes,sir. But I don't have family to spend it with and Rebecca is staying with her family this year. So I think I'll take the shift for this Christmas holiday as I do nothing."

"I see." He pulled the chair and sat,thinking about something.

Riza cleared her throat and asked,"May I ask about your plan too,sir?"

"Uh..well,yeah.. Madam Christmas and the girls will come and enjoy the Christmas season here. They all are eager to feel a different Christmas this year. I hope I don't cause a disappointment for them." He chuckled.

She realized that it was the restoration which he talked about not the holiday itself. "I'm sure you won't,sir. You have worked so hard,harder than the rest of us to build this place and make a better place for them,too. Don't underestimate yourself,sir."

He smiled a true smile this time. "Thanks,Captain."

"You are very welcome,sir." she put a cup of coffee in front of him and he took it with a big sigh.

She prepared the make over bed at the corner of the room and fluffed the pillow. She changed the blanket,too. "Please take a rest before the assembly. I'll take care of the rest and call you when it's the time. Have a good night,sir."

He smirked,she was as understanding as usual. "Thanks again,Captain."

"And you are very welcomed again,sir." she closed the door and let the man sleep.

#########################

She was working at her paperwork when the door was opened quite loudly. She sighed. "You are late."

The blonde man gave her a small sad smile which she knew was an act. "Sorry,Hawkeye. I was delayed by a chick. It was a great night,you know."

Her brows twitched. Revised,one of the teammates hadn't reached his maturity yet. "I don't care about your adventure last night and I hope your next adventure won't disturb your works here,First Lieutenant Havoc."

"Gee.. You know me well,Hawkeye."

"It's Captain for you." although she sounded harsh but there was a hint of joke in her voice and he knew it.

"Well,I am late but the boss is sure later than me,see?" He sat on his chair and started to fill his works.

"He is sleeping at the rest area."

"Whoa! Do you have to knock him out just because he likes to play around the girls,Hawkeye? Poor boss."

Lieutenant Havoc was sure like to use her name to make her irritated. "It's Captain for you and I didn't knock him out. He spent the night here to finish his paperwork unlike someone I know."

"Okay. I know. I'll finish my works faster today because.. Do you want know why?"

"No."

"Aw.. That's too bad,I'll tell you anyway. My girlfriend,Anna is going to spend her holiday with me to the central! I'll be his faithful dog."

"Just be sure you don't ended as your analogy." she snorted.

He tsk-ed,"Spoilsports."

The rest of her team arrived not long after that. Each of them got a scold from her,except Fuery who had his own reason,he had to repair the phone line on the second floor.

Riza woke the Brigadier General up at ten thirty,half hour before the assembly and he readied himself before it. She already prepared a new white shirt and uniform for him. After finishing his bathroom rituals, she read for him the materials and he did briefing with her before stepping out of office. For a man who was a womanizer,he was quite shocking for the rest of the soldiers,he was working harder and stricter now. He allowed the soldiers to enjoy their day but he kept them in track and didn't think twice to punish the wrong doer.

Riza moved back to her desk and scheduling the Brigadier General schedule for rest of the days before Christmas. She emptied his schedule from the Christmas' eve until Sunday. It was lucky that Christmas was on Friday so the Brigadier General would have three days out with his family and he could show them the best parts of this place which he restore with all his might. She then checked on his paperwork before the lunch and stopped working when she found a small light blue paper between her stacks and she pulled it out.

The roses are red

The violets are blue

Whenever my eyes are set

They set on you

Riza blinked. Blinked and blinked again yet the paper was still there. She was sure it wasn't there before. Someone was trying to make a fool of her,it seemed. She eyed her teammates.

Was it Breda? The said man was talking (shouting) at someone on the phone,it was something about supplies for the soldiers. Nope,he would mock her rightaway than using this method.

Was it Fuery? He was filling his reports diligently and scratching his head when he found something wrong. Nope. He was a one kind boy who would never try hurt people.

Was it Havoc? She glared at him. He was writing something when he felt someone eyeing him he tilted his head and met Riza's eye. He smiled at her sheepishly. When she didn't reply his smile he returned to work immediately. Pranks Candidate: Havoc.

Falman was at the Briggs so he wouldn't have time to do something like this.

Or..

Was it the Brigadier General Mustang? She quickly dismissed her thought. He was too busy to make something like this and if this paper was true,he was her boss and he prefer a pretty woman with nice skin and body rather than a soldier and rough-skin-er woman like her.

So,it was more convinced that Havoc was trying to play with her. It wouldn't be that easy. She smirked and put the paper inside her desk's drawer as an evidence. It takes two to tango.

#########################

The holiday was three days away. People were excited,they decorated their house with Christmas ornaments,put a Christmas tree in their house. The shop district going all out in decorating the shops,the streets and even the town square. It was Ishvalan town yet they took part to celebrate it together with other one. It was truly beautiful. They were one step ahead in giving a bright future for the people.

Well,it was different than what happened inside the office. The pranks weren't stopped yet. After the small note that day,Riza found many variations of pranks placed on her desk. It was in a quite wide range too,

A poem -which placed between her worksheets again a poet about life,beauty and faithfulness-, if she didn't know about this prank she would like this poet so much.

A box of chocolate which placed in her rifle locker -how could he placed it on a locked locker anyway?- which ended with another suspicious eyes to the blonde man again.

Next was a book which she had wanted for a long time. She almost,almost squealed in a happiness had she was alone. Okay,it was getting more suspicious. How could Havoc know about this book? She never tell it to anyone at her work,was it Rebecca who told him?

The day before Christmas the office was almost empty,most of the soldiers were going back to their hometown. It was rather lonely actually,she didn't have a relative to spend her Christmas. The closest person who she could relate as a family was her boss yet he spent his holiday with his own family.

She opened the office's door and Mustang was hiding something behind himself quickly. She didn't look what it was and didn't try to pry about it,she didn't have a right to do it anyway. He could do all weird things as he wish as long as he didn't forget his responsibility.

"Merry Christmas,sir." she greeted and collected her paperwork together with the team.

"I thought Christmas is tomorrow,Captain." He answered with a little confusion.

"Yes,but I managed to clear your schedule until Sunday. You can rest and enjoy your holiday with your family from today,sir. So I give you an early greeting."

He thought for a moment and answered, "That's very nice of you,Captain. I'll enjoy it to the fullest,then."

She gave him a small smile and saluted. "Well then,sir." she turned back when suddenly he called her.

"Captain."

"Yes,sir?"

He was fidgeting on his feet and pulled out a banquet of red roses.

"Um.. Here. I think it was early bit yeah,Merry Christmas."

"Wha.." she opened and closed her mouth several times yet she didn't find a word to say.

"Captain,I'm sure that you—"

"Boss,I want to leave early today! I got the permission so I need you to sign it..so..I" Havoc broke into the office and saw his boss and his queen with a red rose banquet between them. "Oh,shit."

"First Lieutenant Havoc! How could you involved the Brigadier General into your prank? I tolerate all of your prank up until now and yet you took it for granted! I don't know what influence you did so you can involve the Brigadier General into this!" she walked over to the blonde man with stomped feet.

"Whoa! Captain. What...what pranks?" He was clearly confused now.

She walked to her desk and pulled out several things from it. "These! You thought that I never know about it? I don't want to cause a ruckus so I—" her brown eyes were lighted with an angry hue.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What are those? I have never seen it before! What the hell those are?"

"These are—"

"Where do you want me to sign it,Lieutenant?" Roy Mustang bugged into the conversation.

"Here,boss." As a brilliant man he knew it right away after seeing the Brigadier General's face.

He signed it quickly and handed it over the taller man.

"Permission to leave early,sir." He saluted.

"Permission granted. Merry Christmas,Lieutenant." He replied his salute.

"A happy Christmas to you too,sir." He closed the door not before giving the coal haired man a smirk.

"I'm sorry for the accident,sir. I'll talk to him."

"No. Actually I need to talk to you."

She waited.

"Do you like the poem,Riza?"

Riza blinked.

"Uh.. The chocolate is Rebecca's idea. She said it was your favorite. So..Uh.."

"Well,I asked the Pipsquaabout the book and he found it. I hope you like it." He continued.

What is he talking about? Wasn't it Havoc's pranks? Well,truthfully it was a bit too romantic for a prank yet Riza couldn't think another reason for the presents and poem. Then it struck her.

"It was you." she replied surprisingly calm.

"Yeah. And these.." He handed the roses to her.

She gasped.

"Spend the Christmas with me?" He pleaded.

"But.. Your family..."

"I sent them tickets to Xing and Ling Yao will take care of the rest."

"The law.."

"I'm off of the duty now,right? So I'm not your superior for this moment till Sunday. And I had sent a new report to the central,anyway."

"What report? You didn't sent anything today."

"I sent it by myself yesterday,to Fuhrer Grumman. A revision about the fraternization law. I finished it on time." He smirked.

"That's what you had been doing for these days? And sacrificing your precious time?"

"Yep. I didn't sacrifice anything,really." He nodded sheepishly, "the Fuhrer called and informed that the laws were revised. So.. Would you spend your Christmas with me? Not as a superior and his soldier but as a man and a woman? As Roy and Riza?"

"I..." she hugged the flowers and eyed him with uncertainty eyes.

"Don't you remember a little girl who love to dance till morning at the Christmas' eve? Don't you remember about a promise between the girl and her boy friend that they would spend the rest of Christmas in their life together? Don't you remember how the boy always miss her? Don't you remember how happy he was when they were together? Don'—"

She silence him with a kiss on his lips. "It's okay. because.. Yes. Yes,I do remember." her eyes gleamed and she smiled brightly.

"So.. Do you want to spend Christmas for the rest of our life,together with me?" He placed his right hand on her left cheek. He looked at her with a solemnity as if he imprinted all of this moment into his memory and going to remember it whenever he wanted it.

"Yes,I do."

He smiled at the woman in front of him,he wanted to jump and shout in happiness but he dismissed it. He sealed the deal with a sweet kiss,instead.


End file.
